


Soul Silver

by sakurasake



Series: The Journey of a Gym Trainer   (Sol Snow) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sol Sunny Snow moved to Johto with her grandfather after she turned 18 and left working at his gym in Kanto. He started up a Training Gym in New Bark Town that also served as a half-way house for kids and trainers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the story line of HeartGold/SoulSilver. The OC "Sol" is the Soul and Ethan is the Silver in the title. A cookie to you if you figure out HOW the title talks about them by the end of chapter five.

Series Title: The Journey of a Gym Trainer  
Story Title: Soul Silver  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Pokemon  
Universe: Game Storyline within the Anime world.  
Pairing: Ethan (Male Silver)/OC  
Summary: Sol Sunny Snow moved to Johto with her grandfather after she turned 18 and left working at his gym in Kanto. He started up a Training Gym in New Bark Town that also served as a half-way house for kids and trainers.  
…  
NOTE: Sunny was raised in a Gym and never knew her parents. She was raised by her grandfather, who had forbidden her parents any contact when he caught them trying to drawn her in her first bath as a newborn. When she turned 18, she took the surname of 'Snow' as a tribute to Game of Thrones, yes, but to symbolize an 'orphan' raised by her birth family.  
…  
Casting:  
1\. Zoey Deutch as Sol “Sunny” Snow, Retired Gym Trainer (Berenice the Bayleef and Gawain the Gardevoir)  
2\. Jay Baruchel as Ethan Hibiki, aspiring Gym Trainer (Crystal the Typhlosion and Buzz the Beedrill)  
3\. Victoria Justice as Kris Hibiki, Ethan's sister/aspiring Pokemon Breeder. (Wani-Wani the Feraligatr, Little Miss the Misdreavus and Pink the Jigglypuff)  
…  
…

[ ](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/soulsilverbannersolsunnysnow.jpg.html)

…  
…  
Prologue:

 

Sol yawned as she stared into her bathroom mirror with a chuckle. She'd managed to talk her best friends, the twins Ethan and Kris, into staying the night with her at her little place in her Grandfather's Training Gym -slash- halfway house. Sol had woke up wrapped around Ethan...and his substantial morning wood. One of the cool things about Johto was that 16 was the legal drinking age and 18 was the new 21. Sol herself was 18, as her and the twins' drunken celebration in her grandfather's new study was for. She'd also found out that her Gardevoir Gawain...was the twins' father.

She'd never known the twins were morphs until Ethan had slipped in his telepathic control and called her from the next room...without even opening his mouth in his sister's presence. He'd projected to her mind and was somehow able to hide it from his sister. He'd even told her that no, she would lay eggs if she fucked him. Then he started trying to elaborate for her and ended up digging himself into a hole. It was rather cute and she had wanted to kiss him REALLY bad when he started to babble. Then again, ever since she started liking boys, she looked at him like she wanted to kiss him when he stuttered and babbled.

Today was Sol's day, though. Today was the day she got to go on her first real Pokemon journey.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that by the time I had done chapter one, i had changed my mind on the base of Kris for a reason. I had a few pics of Rose and Lissa from Vampire Academy and they fit my image of the sister-like relationship of Sol and Kris. As for my version of Ethan, I am TRYING to go for unbearably adorkable.

Series Title: The Journey of a Gym Trainer  
Story Title: Soul Silver  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Pokemon  
Universe: Game Storyline within the Anime world.  
Pairing: Ethan (Male Silver)/OC  
Summary: Sol Sunny Snow moved to Johto with her grandfather after she turned 18 and left working at his gym in Kanto. He started up a Training Gym in New Bark Town that also served as a half-way house for kids and trainers.  
…  
NOTE: Sunny was raised in a Gym and never knew her parents. She was raised by her grandfather, who had forbidden her parents any contact when he caught them trying to drawn her in her first bath as a newborn. When she turned 18, she took the surname of 'Snow' as a tribute to Game of Thrones, yes, but to symbolize an 'orphan' raised by her birth family.  
…  
Casting:  
1\. Zoey Deutch as Sol “Sunny” Snow, Retired Gym Trainer (Berenice the Bayleef and Gawain the Gardevoir)  
2\. Jay Baruchel as Ethan Hibiki, aspiring Gym Trainer (Crystal the Typhlosion and Buzz the Beedrill)  
3\. Lucy Fry as Kris Hibiki, Ethan's sister/aspiring Pokemon Breeder. (Wani-Wani the Feraligatr, Little Miss the Misdreavus and Pink the Jigglypuff)  
…  
…

[ ](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/soulsilverbannersolsunnysnow.jpg.html)

…  
…  
Chapter One:

 

Dashell 'Duke' Snow knew that his grand-daughter was in love with her best friend Ethan and had suggested to the boy that he go with her on her journey. She'd admitted during his recent hospital stay that she would die without Ethan OR Kris. Sol felt as close to Kris as she did their father, Gawain, who was Sol's first pokemon when she turned 10.

And her most recent acquisition was a rescue Bayleef named Berenice. The grass type seemed to resolve herself toward the name her first trainer gave her as a Chikorita...when she saw how much Sol actually liked the name.

Duke resolved himself to one thing: he was going to help his grand-daughter get her man.

 

Sol stopped outside her from door and smiling at the tripe S snake-themed lock on the knobless door. The door mechanism closed the door and she scanned her hand print, the three S snakes forming a link; end to end, and locking the door. She closed the hand panel and the holo-cover snapped into place. It showed a simple white patio door. She was meeting Ethan and Kris outside the training gym. Her grandfather had gotten her the bright yellow hummer that she had wanted since the first time she saw Zombieland in theaters.

Sol's grandfather Duke had went to school with the father of the Team Rocket leader Giovanni. And he was disgustingly rich. Sol KNEW Giovanni's father and he'd disowned his son years ago when he had first started Team Rocket with his trust fund. She felt Ethan's arms wrap around her from behind and smiled, turning to face him.

“Hey, cutie,” She chuckled, patting his cheek when he stepped back with a pout.  
She rolled her eyes and stepped up onto her toes. Ethan seemed ridiculously tall compared to the 5' 2” Sol. Ethan froze like ice when she did it. She'd pulled him down to her and she'd kissed him. He'd seen her kiss other boys since they were 13. He'd dreamt of kissing her since Homecoming when they were sixteen. Sol didn't know when it happened, but the 5' 11” Ethan (who was STILL growing) leaned down and gripped under her ass, lifting her up and pressing her back against the door.

“What was that for?” Ethan croaked, his head cocked in it's usual puppy-dog cuteness.  
Sol rolled her eyes at Ethan and just smiled softly at him.

“You are so cute when you're clueless, you know that,” Sol chuckled, “THAT,” she emphasized the word on purpose, “was what happened when a very short girl was trying to kiss a much taller boy.”  
“Sunny...”  
Ethan tried to speak, but was cut off when Sol kissed him again, her limbs tightening like a hug. This time, he gave a tentative return. Sol gave a happy hum when he did.

“We need to get going...” She said in a light and breathless voice against Ethan's lips.  
Ethan stole a kiss on impulse, pouring as much as he could into it. Sol's lips were STILL tingling when he set her down on her feet. He took her pack and her duffle bag, shuffling off as quick as he could. He even breezed right on past his sister when he passed her and Duke in the Training Gym lobby. Sol was still standing at her door, even as Ethan tossed her bags into the back of the hummer and sat in the open 'trunk' himself. Kris came out and sat when him, nudging her shoulder into his.

“What was that about?” She asked, snacking on the banana chips that Duke bought for her at the Farmer's Market the other day.  
Ethan buried his face into his hand and laid back in the trunk of the hummer.

“I kissed Sunny!” He blurted out from behind his hands.  
Thankfully the bag of banana chips was already sealed, because she dropped them when her brother blurted out the words that she'd been waiting since they were 12 to hear. They'd moved out to Johto with Duke and Sol, having grown up in Kanto with Sol in their hometown. Ethan let out a breath before putting his arms under his head.

“She kissed me first, though.”  
Sol could hear the 'WHAT!?!?' that was bellowed from the parking lot and had jogged her way to the elevator, then through the lobby when she got down there. She stopped in the lobby bathroom to touch up first, though her lips were still obviously swollen...even when she did make it out to the car. Kris nudged her brother to climb up in shotgun with Sol. They passed the school bully Lyra Kotone, who was on foot, on the way to Professor Elm's lab. She wasn't too happy about that, because both Sol and Lyra loved fire types and wanted that Cyndaquil. Lyra didn't know that the Cyndaquil hadn't hatched yet, though, and was unavailable. Professor Elm had called Sol about it the previous night and said that he had a back-up ready for her. Sol was getting a Growlithe. A pokemon that was also Lyra's absolute favorite pokemon of all time.

Kris looked like nothing was happening in the completely silent ride up to the lab and hummed happily to herself as they got out of the Hummer.

Another thing that pissed Lyra off about Sol was that Sol was also friends with all of her sisters; Celesta, Cetra and Lira. Duke was Sol's mother's father, so Sol's six younger brothers were taken from their parents by her father's family in Unova. A place she hoped to make it to, since she wanted to make her way through the other regions first. With Ethan and Kris.

Her brother's names were Hiro, Taylor, Karl, Kamon, Oscar and Max. Sol was the eldest at 18. Hiro was 15, Taylor was 14, Karl and Kamon were 13, Oscar was 12 and Max was 10.

Kris was still humming as she preceeded her brother and Sol into the lab, the silent duo following behind her through the lab as Kris made her way to the Professor, who was out back with Sol's starter. The twins were even getting Growlithe starters too. Sol's starter was the runt of their egg back; cute little black, white and cream colored Shiny named Angel. A rescue from an illegal breeder. Illegal Breeders were what the Regions called the puppy factories of the rest of the world.

Angel was the eldest of the three, though, as she was the first of the entire egg batch to hatch. Ethan's Growlithe was a Shiny purely on the fact that his coloring was MUCH MUCH richer than that of the normal Growlithe. Like someone turned up the HD color settings on his coat. This Growlithe had been named Acid Trip or Trip for short. He was the last to hatch and also the largest of ALL the Growlithe pups. Kris' Growlithe pup was the middle of seven to hatch and was of a normal size for a young pup. She was thought to be a Shiny because her eyes were pink. Her name was Cotton Candy or Candy, for short.

“Good,” Professor Paul Kazuhiko Elm clapped his hands together when he saw the trio, noting the lip-swollen appearance of two thirds of them, “you're here.”  
Angel toddled up to Sol and the brunette knelt down to pick her up. The Growlithe runt was the size of a domestic toy dog and easy for Sol to hold in her arms.

“Oh, you are beautiful,” She stroked the pup's fur, as Angel buried her face into Sol's hair.  
A quiet Ethan covered Sol AND the pup with his coat, by taking the pup and handing her to Kris for a moment. He made Sol put on his coat and Kris handed her back the pup. THEN he zipped the coat up around them and Angel's head stuck out of the coat, making them laugh.

“She IS carrier trained,” Professor Elm chuckled, “got you one of those American doggie purses for her. She'll outgrow it eventually, but it can be used to carry things for her OR eggs.”  
Professor Elm's aide brought the black and pink leather doggie carrier, Angel perking up at the sight of it. Something told Sol that she would never get Angel into her pokeball...unless she'd fainted. She wasn't gonna fight Angel. No, not until she was properly raised and 'of age', because she also wanted the pup to have Police Arcanine training when she was much larger. Probably about her brother's current size. Professor Elm slipped the happy pup into the carrier and handed it to Kris.

“I think Sol and your brother need to go inside and speak,” He hinted.  
The words were a dismissal to the other two teenagers. And, what surprised Kris the most, was how quickly the two disappeared before she could turn from the Professor to look at them. None of the aides bothered the two as Ethan dragged Sol down a hallway; before she found herself pressed against a wall, lifted up it and Ethan's lips on hers. How was Sol to tell the big idiot that she loved him? She found her idea and broke the kiss, putting her lips by his ear.

“You are mine when we get to Cherrygrove,” Sol whispered, “I promised my grandfather that we would stay the night over in Cherrygrove, then start out first thing in the morning. We get to the new Inn in the tree-line and we WILL have words, Ethan,” she kissed near his earlobe, “I DO love you, ya big idiot.”  
Sol was gone before Ethan could process what she had just said to him. He was still stunned as he climbed into the Hummer, still sitting up front with Sol. Kris didn't NEED her telepathy to know that something had happened between Sol and Ethan. Though, the warmth that she felt radiating off of Sol told her everything. Sol had finally told him the three big words: “I love you”.  
…  
…  
Future Casting:  
1\. Adrien Brody as adult Ethan Hibiki (starts with Solo and ends with Splice)  
2\. Kate Beckinsale as adult Sol Snow (starts with Pearl Harbor and ends with Total Recall)  
3\. Mirando Otto as adult Kris Hibiki (starts with Eowyn and ends with I, Frankenstein...style wise)


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rest Stop, a Shinx in trouble and a possible new Training Gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More little bits of history to unfold for the trio!

Series Title: The Journey of a Gym Trainer  
Story Title: Soul Silver  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Pokemon  
Universe: Game Storyline within the Anime world.  
Pairing: Ethan (Male Silver)/OC  
Summary: Sol Sunny Snow moved to Johto with her grandfather after she turned 18 and left working at his gym in Kanto. He started up a Training Gym in New Bark Town that also served as a half-way house for kids and trainers.  
…  
NOTE: Sunny was raised in a Gym and never knew her parents. She was raised by her grandfather, who had forbidden her parents any contact when he caught them trying to drawn her in her first bath as a newborn. When she turned 18, she took the surname of 'Snow' as a tribute to Game of Thrones, yes, but to symbolize an 'orphan' raised by her birth family.  
…  
Casting:  
1\. Zoey Deutch as Sol “Sunny” Snow, Retired Gym Trainer (Berenice the Bayleef and Gawain the Gardevoir)  
2\. Jay Baruchel as Ethan Hibiki, aspiring Gym Trainer (Crystal the Typhlosion and Buzz the Beedrill)  
3\. Lucy Fry as Kris Hibiki, Ethan's sister/aspiring Pokemon Breeder. (Wani-Wani the Feraligatr, Little Miss the Misdreavus and Pink the Jigglypuff)  
…  
…

[ ](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/soulsilverbannersolsunnysnow.jpg.html)

…  
…  
Chapter Two:

 

Sol stopped the Hummer at the small rest stop at one end of the Route 29 Hiking Drive Path that went right beside the regular Route 29. A way to SEE the Route without having to battle people or pokemon. Kris hand Sol her Growlithe pup and Sol held the pup against her chest.

“Lucky pup,” Ethan pouted, making Sol and Kris roll their eyes in unison.  
“Dork,” The two girls said together.  
Though Sol winked at him, adding a look that said 'only a matter of time'. Which wasn't long if you considered how long it took to DRIVE on the path. A lot of people just hiked it on foot, which took hours if you timed it. A simple drive in a car took two hours tops. A single hour if you were lucky and there was little to no foot traffic.

“Kris,” Sol called to her friend, “go get us some snacks and the like for traveling. Pick up travel sized toiletries too, just in case.”  
Sol turned to Ethan, who just smiled down at her.

“Can you take the pups to potty real quick?” She pouted at Ethan, “cause I gotta top the tank off, then fill the back up tank. We can all three meet up at their little Poke-mart,” she pointed down at the shop on the other side of the gas station.  
Ethan chuckled, “Sure.”  
He had to lean down a bit, but Sol stood up on her toes and stole a kiss, before winking at him as she walked back to the Hummer sans Angel. Ethan let Candy, Angel and Trip of their leashes and into the designated forest area for 'potty', walking around himself to just explore a little. Which was when he found quite a sight. A hatchling Plusle and Minun protecting an injured Shinx...that looked like it may have lost a good portion of it's back leg.

“Fuck...” He said under his breath, pulling out his phone and dialing Sol.  
Sol sighed in the driver's seat of the Hummer and answered her phone, “What's up, cutie?”  
Ethan couldn't find it to chuckle, still watching the Plusle and Minun rush to stop the blood that their friend was quickly losing.

“How fast can Officer Jenny clear the road for us?” He asked, “cause I found a Shinx that's lost a part of it's back leg and it's losing blood fast.”  
The Plusle and Minun nearly shocked Ethan as he dropped down next to them. He removed his button-down shirt and cut a piece of the sleeve off. He handed it to the two pokemon and they moved quickly to bandage their friend's leg, as Ethan stroked the Shinx...who was not far from going into shock.

“Ethan!?”  
Sol and Kris' voices called from the trees, the Growlithe pups toddling up. Angel was quick to start licking the Shinx's face, the Plusle and Minun climbing Ethan's shoulders to watch the Growlithes nudging the Shinx.

“Holy shit-balls...”  
Sol ducked a cuff upside the head from Kris at her words, Ethan scooping up the Shinx before Sol scooped up Angel and Kris followed behind them with Candy and Trip. Thankfully, Officer Jenny also had a Drowzee. So the woman was waiting for them as they came running up to the Hummer.

“The trainers are keeping the road clear for you,” She told them, climbing in to drive the Hummer as Sol climbed into the back with Ethan and the Shinx.  
The Plusle and Minun jumped into Sol's lap as Ethan cradled the shivering Shinx. Kris sat up front with Officer Jenny, the officer's grown Growlithe and Drowzee climbing into the very back with the pups. The Drowzee was even cradling Angel like an infant, which pleased the scared pup just fine. People watched as Officer Jenny tore out of the small strip mall of a rest stop and down the Hiking Drive Path like someone lit her ass on fire. Not a single person said a word about how they made it to Cherrygrove in fifteen minutes. Officer Jenny took the Shinx in, while the teens sat out in the lobby with the Plusle, Minun, Growlithe pups and Officer Jenny's two pokemon: Gabriel and Cecily.

Gabriel, as it turned out, was the big brother of the trio of pups. He was from their mother's very FIRST egg clutch and Cecily was a mute Drowzee. She'd taken a kick to her head, to keep her human partner from getting her hip shattered and it split the Drowzee's tongue. She was never able to speak since. Though it didn't matter as she was a psychic pokemon and spoke telepathically. Oddly enough, her mental voice sounded a lot like Michelle Yeoh. Which Sol liked.

Sol leaned back in the chair next to Ethan, the hatchling Minun crawling INTO the confines of her zipped up coat. He settled in as Angel curled up in his lap. The Plusle, who was the Minun's half-sister (same father, who was owned by a stud breeder), crawled into Ethan's hoodie...much to the amusement of EVERYONE in the Pokemon Center lobby.

“Ethan,” Sol nudged, “she wants to hear your heart beating.”  
“Oh,” Ethan blushed a bit, then looking at the Plusle, “do continue to get comfortable. Your brother did.”  
Ethan was almost pouting in jealousy at that moment, because he wished that it was HIM in the little Minun's place against Sol's skin. Officer Kimiko Jenny came out with a breath of relief, the three teens perking up at her appearance in the lobby.

“He's gonna make it,” She plopped down next to Kris, “as it turns out, these three,” she indicated the Shinx in the back, getting surgery to save what was left of his leg, as well as the two hatchlings currently burrowed into Ethan and Sol, “were from the hatchery that Team Rocket attacked yesterday. My partner's Houndoom found the rest of the Shinx's leg. It only lost that recently, so it's a small mercy.”  
The teens all nodded. It was.  
…  
Sol had gotten Kimiko's number, who promised to call when the Shinx was well enough to travel. The Officer Jenny's boss had approved Sol and Ethan adopting the little Hatchery rescues. Sol named her new Minun, Moe, while Ethan named the Plusle as Susie Q. Kris opted to adopt the Shinx, which pleased Moe and Susie to no end, and Kimiko had already written a name on the papers for her: Sphinx. Kris liked it, so she asked to keep it as the Shinx's new name.

 

The room that they got at the new inn was actually rather awesome. It had two balconies; one was for relaxing and a dining area, while the other connected the two bedrooms and had a large circular jacuzzi. There was a chess board in the living room, which delighted Sol and Kris since Duke had been teaching them to play since they were toddlers.

There was a coffee table that was also an aquarium for non-pokemon fish. Three dark wood ladder style bookcases along the wall up to the second bedroom door. It left a few inches so that when the door was opened, there was no chance of it hitting the bookcase next to it. There was a shoe cabinet and a three person coat/hat rack next to the french doors opening onto the first of the two balconies. There was a small fireplace between the coat rack and the second bedroom door, which Kris had claimed quickly. Which gave Sol and Ethan the other room, something that Sol had already planned on as it was.

She'd kissed him and said the words 'I love you', now she intended to prove it to him...even if it meant proverbially beating it into his head. Sol was “technically” (and I emphasize the word) a virgin, seeing as she was familiar with a toy, but not the real thing. A thing that every boyfriend dumped her for when she wouldn't allow them to grab her ass or chest. Sol had been actively saving herself for Ethan all along, even though she may have had different reasons at first.

The small fireplace was quickly taken up by the pups. With Trip and Candy wrapped around their baby sister. Kimiko was as happy as the teens were that Gabriel was brother to their Growlithe's and Gabriel lay on the couch across the living room, resting as he and Kimiko were now off-duty for the weekend, as he watched his brother and sisters nap in front of the little fireplace.

Kris scratched Gabriel's ear with a chuckle.

“They finally got to sleep then?” She asked with a whisper.  
Gabriel nodded with a soft huff of a bark.

“I'll be checking out the jacuzzi if they wake,” She whispered to the older Growlithe, “just come and get me if you need anything, though.”  
Kimiko was coming over to have dinner with them and had went to the Farmer's Market back in New Bark Town to get the meat, vegetables, fruits, breads and the like to cook. Even poffin treats for the Pokemon's dessert for after dinner. So she had left Gabriel at the inn with her new friends. Kris padded quietly into her room, smiling at the green theme of the room and suddenly glad that she actually loved the color. Her stuff sat on her bed and she chuckled, knowing that her brother had to of put it there. Ethan had went to the Poke-Mart in town to stock up on Poke-balls and other things, though Kris wondered if Ethan had any idea what Sol had planned for him. Because, she'd had Kris buy condoms at the rest stop. Well, she'd thought it at her and Kris was glad that Ethan hadn't caught the broadcast.

She slipped off her shoes and slipped quietly back into the living room, putting them in the shoe closet. After she closed the shoe closet door, she slipped her coat off and hung it in the cubby next to the shoe closet.

Sol poked her head out of Kris' door and Kris jumped when she turned to see her friend.

“You aren't going to eat Ethan alive, are you?” Kris asked carefully.  
Sol raised a brow, “Only if he wants me to, Kristal, you know that.”  
Kris cringed. She HATED when Sol used her full name. Of course, before Sol made her legal name change, HER full name was Soul Celeste. Sol didn't hate her name, she just liked Ethan calling her Sunny so much that she changed her name to it legally. She still answered to Soul, though. Even if she didn't spell it the same...ever.

“Wicked cool room, though, Princess,” Sol chuckled, dropping down onto the couch by the window, “your window here overlooks the dining balcony.”  
Kris sat next to Sol on the couch, leaning her head on her friend's shoulder. The trio that was the mis-matched twins Kristal and Ethan Hibiki, as well as, the sheltered but sparky Sol Snow were together since birth. They had all been born the same week, Kristal and Ethan earlier in the week on a Tuesday with Sol coming in at a cool Friday. Though, when Sol was five days old, her parents tried to drown her in her first bath at home. They had never wanted Sol and their parents made them marry when they had gotten pregnant out of wedlock. They were two VERY rich and VERY powerful families and a scandal such as Sol's conception was could not be tolerated.

Duke had come to visit his grandbaby, when he'd found his daughter and her husband holding the struggling infant UNDER the water of her bath.

Kris laced her fingers with Sol's and they watched the bird pokemon pecking at the feeders for what felt like hours, though it really was just 30 minutes. They had nearly fallen asleep and were woke by Gabriel, who needed out to go to the bathroom. Sol walked Gabriel outside, to let him out into the woods to do his business, when she'd bumped into Ethan.

“Kimiko called me at the Poke-Mart,” He said softly, just staring down at the tiny Sol, “they weren't able to save the rest of Sphinx's leg. Nurse Joy said it would be 4 ½ months before Sphinx could even hope to join us.”  
Sol wrapped her arms around Ethan's waist and smiled up at him.

“Kris was looking at the Nickel Ads earlier,” Sol told him, the bags from the Poke-Mart sitting at their feet, “and the Pokemon Rangers are putting up a challenge to anyone who can find something useful for the cliff property here in Cherrygrove.”  
Ethan gave an impressed chuckle, “What did you come up with, Sunny?”  
Sol smiled at the nickname, “I sent the number to Grandpa and he's gonna pitch another Training Gym to be built here in Cherrygrove. He said he'd call me in the morning with the results.”  
Ethan guided Sol to stand on the tops of his feet and leaned down to steal a kiss, hoping she wouldn't hit him for it...and she didn't. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up, his arms wrapping like a band under her ass to hold her up.

“Grandpa told me that his construction team of Pokemon could have a Training Gym up in FIVE months,” She smiled slyly at Ethan, “that is if us three stay to oversee it.”  
…  
…  
Off Topic Notes:  
1\. Nidoran has a type advantage over Ekans.  
2\. Angel is just Angel. Candy is Cotton Candy and Trip is Acid Trip.  
3\. I will start labelling Sol as Soul beginning with the next chapter. It's kinda tiring remember NOT to type the extra letter, so I'm just gonna do it anyway. Thought I would warn you all ahead of time.  
4\. If you want to make a Buffy comparison of the personalities of Kris, Ethan and Sol; it would be as thus:  
1\. Kris: Willow and Buffy  
2\. Ethan: Xander and Jesse  
3\. Sol: Faith and Dawn


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is the chapter where they get their first freak on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovin' and "can I keep you"

Series Title: The Journey of a Gym Trainer  
Story Title: Soul Silver  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Pokemon  
Universe: Game Storyline within the Anime world.  
Pairing: Ethan (Male Silver)/OC  
Summary: Sol Sunny Snow moved to Johto with her grandfather after she turned 18 and left working at his gym in Kanto. He started up a Training Gym in New Bark Town that also served as a half-way house for kids and trainers.  
…  
NOTE: Sunny was raised in a Gym and never knew her parents. She was raised by her grandfather, who had forbidden her parents any contact when he caught them trying to drawn her in her first bath as a newborn. When she turned 18, she took the surname of 'Snow' as a tribute to Game of Thrones, yes, but to symbolize an 'orphan' raised by her birth family.  
…  
Casting:  
1\. Zoey Deutch as Sol “Sunny” Snow, Retired Gym Trainer (Berenice the Bayleef and Gawain the Gardevoir)  
2\. Jay Baruchel as Ethan Hibiki, aspiring Gym Trainer (Crystal the Typhlosion and Buzz the Beedrill)  
3\. Lucy Fry as Kris Hibiki, Ethan's sister/aspiring Pokemon Breeder. (Wani-Wani the Feraligatr, Little Miss the Misdreavus and Pink the Jigglypuff)  
…  
…

[ ](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/soulsilverbannersolsunnysnow.jpg.html)

…  
…  
Chapter Three:

 

Kris took the Hummer back to New Bark Town to help Kimiko transport the food. Duke had bought exclusive 'booking rights' to the trio's room at the inn and offered Kimiko the use of it after Ethan, Kris and Soul left Cherrygrove.

Soul turned on the radio she'd pulled out of her dufflebag and “Heaven Knows” by The Pretty Reckless blared through the room. Ethan rolled his eyes and chuckled, the pokemon all out on the dining balcony sun-bathing. And Gabriel was keeping the tiny little Angel right by his side the entire time. He didn't want to risk her falling off. Ethan heard Soul singing to the music and decided to go watch her. He tip-toed up to the bedroom door, but his chin dropped at what he actually did see. Soul switched the channel on the radio after the song ended and Framing Henley's cover of Lollipop started to play.

He watched Soul sway to the music, wearing absolutely nothing but a short but expensive orange silk robe and a pair of matching heels. Her hair was down and she was reading the label of a wine bottle...one of many from the several wine racks in the room.

“I know you're there,” Soul said in a sing-song tone.  
She settled the little iPod 'radio' on Kris' (because it was Kris' radio she borrowed) sex list. Soul let out a happy sigh when he came up behind her, setting down the wine bottle to put his hands on her hips. Where he could not feel a thong line in sight. Ethan gulped inaudibly, the two jumping when the door closed of it's own accord. Soul turned in Ethan's arms, the psychic teenager blushing at the impulsive show of powers.

“Don't forget to lock it, handsome,” Soul smirked at Ethan, “I told you that I had plans for you when we got here,” she turned away from Ethan, grabbing the wine bottle and walking around the racks and metal divider to the bed, “Kris told me when we were sixteen that I'd had subconscious designs on you since we met as babies.”  
Ethan watched as Soul popped open the wine and took a drink, before holding it out to him. Ethan walked around the racks and divider to take it from her. He held it and watched her as she stretched out on the bed, laying on her stomach and kicking her feet lazily. She looked back at Ethan lazily, batting her eyes with a smile. Ethan took a deep drink of the wine before sitting it down on the nightstand at the foot of the bed. Soul stretched lazily, like a Persian, as the bed dipped between her knees. She rested her head on her arms as she felt Ethan's lips touch the skin of her bare lower back, seeing as she'd dropped the robe to the floor before getting on the bed, letting out a happy sigh as he did.

Kris and Soul had made Ethan watch enough chick flicks and smutty action (SPARTACUS!!!) that Ethan had an idea of something to do to Soul. He sat back on his heels and wrenched his under-shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor. Soul looked back at him over her shoulder and was saddened a bit. Ethan always had at least three major hospital visits a year and this last one nearly killed him for good. Ethan was still a bit gaunt from this last visit and it hurt Soul's heart...the whole damn situation had. Ethan removed his belt and loosened his jeans, unzipping them to relieve some of the pressure on his erection.

Soul smirked, chuckled and raised a saucy brow at Ethan, before wagging her brows. Ethan leaned forward and ran lips and tongue up Soul's back, before biting down playfully on her shoulder. Soul groaned softly, feeling her insides clench when he bit her. The sound had surprised Ethan, but the following wave of lust had confirmed that he'd done it right. Soul flipped over on to her back and pulled Ethan down on top of her, Ethan kissing her gently, sweetly.

“What else did my sister tell you?” He asked with a chuckle.  
Soul tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth, before running her tongue over it.

“That we were meant to be,” She chuckled, running her fingers and nails over his slender shoulders, “that we're unstoppable when we are together...”  
Ethan kissed Soul deeply, a smile on his face. Soul's feet started rubbing his calves, one of two muscle groups that wasn't affected by his hospital stay, making Ethan chuckle into her mouth. She used her position to roll them over, making him lift his hips so that she could help him kick off his pants. Soul raised an impressed brow to the erection tinting his boxer-briefs. Ethan blushed all the way to his chest as she looked down at his cock, which made him consider where it was about to be.

Soul knew where the condoms were and shuffled off the bed to get one. Ethan sat up, watching her go and root around in the nightstand drawer. She set the condom on the nightstand with a shaky hand, closing the drawer as quickly as she opened it. She took a deep drink of the wine, before grabbing the condom and returning to the bed. She crawled up Ethan's body, condom held in her teeth, and straddled over his stomach. Ethan scrambled a bit to remove his boxer-briefs, making Soul chuckle when his cock slapped against her ass. Soul kept Ethan's gaze as she reached back and wrapped her slender hand as best she could around it, watching his face as she stroked him.

Ethan's hand gripped her hips tightly, nearly bruising...though Soul thought it would be worth it. His eyes were shut tight, his fingers relaxing a bit as he felt her roll the condom down his cock...with her mouth. His eyes snapped open, mouth falling open as she had put nearly every inch down her throat...just to put the condom on. Soul pulled back, thanking God that she had no gag reflex, before she turned around to straddle his thighs. She leaned forward, trapping his cock between them.

“No getting away from me now, handsome,” She chuckled, before stealing a bone warming kiss and sitting up.  
She stood up on her knees and reached down between them, looking at his face to see that his eyes were right on the head of his dick and it's current location, nestled between glistening wet folds.

“All yours, handsome,” Soul winked at Ethan when he looked up at her.  
That's when she sank down a couple inches, biting her lip hard when she felt his head enter her. A couple more inches and he had to reach up to pull her bottom lip out of her mouth before she made it bleed. He pulled her forward to his chest by wrapping his arms around her, which rocked her down until he was balls deep.

“Holy shit...” She chuckled against his neck, “never had a toy this deep ever!”  
Ethan chuckled and they just sat there as he felt her adjusting around him.

 

Kris and Kimiko returned to find the pokemon sunbathing on the dining balcony, Soul's radio blaring and the budding couple that were Soul and Ethan were nowhere to be found. They put the food in the kitchen and checked on the pokemon. Cecily was awake, but the others she was keeping asleep due to the waves that Ethan and Soul were putting off. In Soul Speak, she was keeping them asleep because she didn't want them to get traumatized and scarred for life by what was currently happening. Kimiko went out to the second balcony, hoping that she might see something if she went to the door to the other room that led to the balcony...and vice-versa. Her eyes widened and she called for Kris, glad the glass was sound proof.

When Kris reached the glass, they saw that Ethan was sitting up in the bed and Soul was rocking in his lap, taking him deep. The two women shared a look, mouthing 'oh my god' at each other, before hurrying back to the kitchen. The two young women leaned back on the fridge, panting softly as they had RUN back to the kitchen.

“That was HOT...” Kimiko chuckled, still trying to catch her breath.  
…  
When Ethan and Soul finally surfaced an hour later, Kris and Kimiko were out on the dining balcony sharing a stiff drink from Kimiko's home liquor cabinet. Soul rolled her eyes at Kris and flipped her off when the two started clapping when they spotted the two walking out onto the balcony.

“Cecily kept the pups asleep so you two didn't traumatize and scar them,” Kris chirped.  
Kris had this nasty habit of turning into an overly perky annoying potential strangulation victim when she got drunk, mostly at risk of being strangled by Soul. Ethan was blushing while Soul was just smug as they joined the two of them at the table.

“Since I'm staying here when you guys leave,” Kimiko started, smug at her reveal, “seeing as I will be running your grandfather's new Training Gym here in Cherrygrove...”  
Soul had practically dragged Kimiko out of her chair to hug her. That meant that they could wait for Sphinx, since Kris was reluctant to start without him.

“You two finally admitted it,” Kris said smugly.  
Ethan had pulled Soul into his lap when she came back to sit down.

“He kinda had to when I had him by the dick...literally,” Soul snickered.  
Ethan buried his face into Soul's chest, her wavy dark hair covering his face.

“I hate you so much, Kris,” was heard from Soul's chest.  
Soul brushed her lips against the skin of his forehead, “Hush, I probably would have waited until certain death to admit it if she hadn't wheedled her way under my skin on my birthday.”  
Ethan tightened his arms around her and Soul buried her face into his hair. Kris had to admit that her brother's floppy hair was good for something, because he had surprisingly attractive sex hair. Not that she wanted to fuck him or anything, but she could see why Soul liked him. Of course, she also saw that because, as his twin, she knew him better than anyone else alive...besides Soul, that is.

“Go ahead and have her wake them,” Ethan told Kimiko, “we took a shower before coming out.”  
Ah....Kris said to herself, so THAT was why his hair was this floppy. Though, from the look of it, Soul finally got to get her hands on it...like she has wanted to since they were six. But she never did, because she respected his boundaries. She could wait. She waited until she was old enough to get away from her parents for good. But, part of the deal that allowed Duke to take her from them said that she could not marry...until she was 30. And Kris knew her brother, he could wait.

The little group of friends, and their pokemon, had a good late lunch. They shared stories for several hours, until Kimiko had to take Gabriel home. Candy, Trip and Angel didn't want to see their brother go. But Kimiko promised to bring him back over when they got off work tomorrow. Which Cecily relayed to the humans the gist that the answer satisfied the trio. The sad trio of pups trailed into the living room after Kimiko left with their brother. Soul sighed and sent Ethan to get her laptop, whispering to him.

“Get on the couch and I'll put a movie on the laptop for you,” She told the pups.  
Candy got onto the couch on her own, while Trip picked up Angel in his mouth like he remembered their mother doing and jumped up onto the couch, sitting his tiniest sister down gingerly. Kris went and got the flat surfaced ottoman out of her room and put it in front of the couch, but away by a foot so that they didn't knock the laptop off on accident. That's when Ethan brought out the laptop, he'd taken a bit because he was starting the computer up for Soul, so that she could put the DVD she'd rented at the rest stop in quickly.

“I rented the entire Beethoven series,” Soul admitted with a blush.  
She loved the domestic animal flicks for some reason. And the twins NEVER teased her about it, they knew better than that when Ethan had actually pissed her off enough as a five year old that she gave him a black eye...then immediately kissed the boo-boo and apologized. That was just Soul's way when it came to Ethan. If she hit him and actually hurt him, she apologized. She placed the first movie in and hit play. Kris returned to her room, while Ethan cleaned up the dishes and Soul went back out on the dining balcony that overlooked the water.

“It's a beautiful view,” Ethan chuckled softly.  
He came up behind Soul and she leaned back against him, his arms wrapping around her. Soul pointed over toward the stone ladder leading up from the sand jetty.

“The new Training Gym is going up over there,” She told Ethan, tilting her head back to look up at him and smile, “which is cool, because we can sit here every night and watch them build.”  
Ethan chuckled, “Unless we're...busy,” he wagged his brows at him.  
Soul turned around in his arms and pinched his side, before pressing a kiss to his skin. His button-down was left hanging open because it was actually nice and toasty out. Which was why she'd slipped back into her bikini. She pressed her forehead against his skin with a heavy sigh.

“I'm going with Kris to see Sphinx tomorrow,” She told Ethan softly, “so you can sleep in. The pups will be with you, so you won't be alone in here. Plus, I brought your dad's pokeball with us if you need better company than a bunch of sleeping pups.”  
The two walked over and peeked in. Trip and Candy were still watching the movie, but Angel had fallen asleep. Ethan picked Soul up and set her ass on the table, Soul locking her ankles behind him after wrapping her legs around his waist. He cupped her face in his hands and smiled down at her, Soul resting her hands gently on his wrists as she returned his smile.

“Can I keep you, Sunny?” He asked her softly.  
Soul chuckled softly and nipped softly at his lips, “Just try and get rid of me.”


End file.
